


somewhere beyond the sea and stars (you'll find me)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Reincarnation (sort of?), artist!Clarke, end of the world AU, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: clarke is fine, honestly, she is.the world is ending in 13 days and her fiancé has left her for another woman. at least no one can say that things couldn't be any worse, right?*au - an asteroid shower is set to destroy the earth in thirteen days and clarke is forced back to her hometown by the coast. there she will learn to fall in love with the place she once ran from, reunite with the people she once called family and mend the broken heart of a man she never stopped loving.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Bellamy/Echo - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
